1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel apparatus for cold sterilization of contaminated water. More particularly, the novel apparatus is both portable and disposable and adapted to produce bacteria free drinking water from contaminated water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When people are forced to survive in the wilds of nature, one of the most important rules of survival is to obtain a source of drinkable bacteria free water. Most bacteria in water can be killed by boiling the water, however, it is not always possible under survival conditions to have the proper equipment to sterilize contaminated water. It has been suggested that rain water be collected and used in emergency situations, however, rain water is contaminated by atmospheric polutants and is further contaminated by whatever collection device is employed to catch the rain water if and when it may rain.
Cold water additives have been developed which may be added to contaminated water and are effective to kill some, but not all, forms of bacteria found in contaminated water. Such chemicals are employed for treatment of water in swimming pools and water treatment plants, and reduce the bacteria in the water being treated to a level where the water is said to be drinkable.
Activated carbon filters are employed to remove particles which affect the taste of treated drinkable water but such filters do not remove bacteria from treated drinkable water or contaminated water.
It would be desirable to provide a small compact apparatus for field use survival which would process any source of contaminated water and produce drinkable bacteria free water.